legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Estelle Bright
is the main character in and all subsequent sequels. Character and Appearance Estelle is a rather young woman, aged 16 at the start of the game. She wears red shoes and a maroon skirt, along with dark red leggings. Over this, she wears a light-brown apron-like cover, and a white undershirt. Over this, she wears a rib-high, sleeve-less jacket and brown gloves. As a person, Estelle is a rather naive and straightforward girl who is always energetic and positive. She is very boyish in appearance and attitude, and has a "hit first and ask later" attitude.http://trailsinthesky.com/ Story Background Estelle was born in the rural areas of Rolent to Cassius Bright and his wife on 8-7-1186 of the Septian calendar. When Estelle was six, her mother was killed in the bombing of Rolent during the Hundred Day's War, as she protected her in Rolent's clock tower. It is this traumatizing event that first inspires Estelle to become a Bracer, as she chooses to be brave and courageous like her mother. Five years before the events of , when Estelle was 11, her father came home late with a wounded boy in his hands. The boy spoke nothing of his past, and Estelle and Cassius decide to adopt him. The boy was named Joshua Bright. The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Five years later, after being tutored by Scherazard Harvey and her father, both Estelle and Joshua are on the verge of becoming Bracers. Their initiation test is to search the Rolent Sewers and bring back the contents of a chest. The two succeed, and take various other tests about learning the tools of the trade (also effectively providing a tutorial for the player). Once they become Junior Bracers, Aina reveals that two local boys went into the dangerous Esmelas Tower, and Joshua and Estelle move to rescue them. Once they do, Cassius intervenes, saving the four children. Estelle is less than satisfied that she needed her father's help for the mission, but Joshua cheers her up. That night, Cassius reveals that he has to leave for some business in the Erebonian Empire, and when he leaves, Estelle and Joshua take over the jobs he left for them in his absence. The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki *Estelle and Joshua make a first appearance by saving Lloyd's team in Crossbell during a bus accident. They also confront Lloyd-Randy and Wazy-Wald in the Old town Race. *After Estelle and Joshua appeared, they can be met in certain places where they are by checking the Bulletin Board at Crossbell's Bracer Guild. *The two bracers join in for the final dungeon as playable characters and take back Renne with them to Liberl Kingdom. The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki Estelle, Joshua, and Renne make an appearance again in the Crossbell State as requested from Kevin to help fighting one of three Aion robots that guard Crossbell City from the intruders. They finally succeed to destroy the Aion robot because Pater-Mater sacrifices itself on its own wish to protect Renne. After the loss of Pater-Mater, they can be met once again along with Rozenberg at Inn in Mainz Town. Estelle greets Lloyd and co and tells them that Renne is exhausted and is sleeping after crying so bad over the loss of Pater-Mater, but Estelle believes that Renne will be alright and can get through it because she had been changing a lot for the past six months spending the time with the Brights. Battle Estelle is a well-rounded fighter with somewhat above-average magic and decent physical attack. Her S-Craft is one of the most powerful in the game, but its downside is that hit can only hit one enemy at a time. She gains a more powerful S-Craft again at level 81 in SC and in The 3rd called "Ougi - Taikyoukurin", which hits and absorbs one enemy's HP. Later in Zero no Kiseki, she becomes a playable character in the final dungeon and starts at level 38. She has learned her father's S-Craft "Ougi - Houou Reppa"(Phoenix Destroyer), in which she takes the form of a phoenix that explodes on contact to a group of enemies and deals severe damage to them. She also has a Combination Craft with Joshua called "Ougi - Taikyouku Bukouken", which heavily damages several enemies. Regarding her quartz slot she can be a very good magic user for the attack, heal or support since she doesn't have many restrictions. Estelle starts at level 3 with 132 HP and 50 EP. Crafts |width="35%" valign="top"| |- |width="65%" valign="top"| Equipments |width="35%" valign="top"| |} Trivia *A running gag in the game is that Estelle is a horrible cook. *Estelle loves fishing and collecting Strega sneakers. She used to be an avid insect fan, but she claims that she's graduated from that. *Nowa, from the Queen's Blade franchise, seems to be inspired on Estelle. Gallery File:EstelleSC.jpg|Estelle in Ys vs Sora no Kiseki Alternative Saga Estelle website.png|Estelle from the American official website the_legend_of_heroes_vi__second_chapter_wall_8.jpg|Estelle in SC psp_3rd03_m.jpg|Estelle in The 3rd vmp30-l.jpg|Estelle in Vantage Master Portable chara20.jpg|Estelle in Zero no Kiseki c_3rd_cut_in_estelle.jpg|Estelle's S-Craft cut scene sora_chara_01.jpg|Estelle's profile page in Ys vs Sora no Kiseki Estelle Icon.png|Estelle's character portrait in Trails in the Sky FC iconEstelle.jpg|Estelle's character portrait in Zero no Kiseki icon_108.png|Estelle's Twitter icon from Ao no Kiseki References Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Characters Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Playable Characters